Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 17
(Later on, Pleasure Island becomes desserted. Jiminy Cricket continues his search for Pinocchio) * Jiminy Cricket: (Calling out) Pinocchio. Pinocchio. * (Jiminy whistles but there is no answer) * Jiminy Cricket: Where is everybody? This place is like a graveyard. U don't like the looks of this. (Calling out) Pinocchio. Hey, Where are you? * (Meanwhile, in the pool hall which is shaped like an eight ball, Pinocchio and Lampwick are enjoying themselves by smoking cigars playing pool and drinking beer) * (Lampwick whistles to Honest John's song and gets ready to shoot some pool) * Pinocchio: where do you suppose all those kids went to, Lampwick? * Lampwick: Ah, they're around here somewheres. What do you care? You're having a good time ain't ya? * (Lampwick shoots on pool again) * Pinocchio: Uh huh, I sure am. * (Lampwick uses his cigar as chalk to get his cue working) * Lampwick: Oh boy, this is the life. Huh Pinokie? * Pinocchio: Yeah, it sure is. * Lampwick: Ah you smoke like me grandmother. *(Lampwick shoots on a pool ball to take his cigar) * Lampwick: Come on, take a big drag like this: * (Lampwick puts the cigar in his mouth and puffs it up until it reaches the top) * Pinocchio: Okay Lampy, * (Pinocchio imitates what Lampwick does but soon starts to become ill from smoking. His face turns red, then pink as his eyes water, then his face turns green with illness) * Lampwick: Some fun huh kid? okay slats, your shot. * (Pinocchio is about to shoot some pool but feels too sick to strike) * Lampwick: What's the matter slats, you losing your grip? * (But Pinocchio begins to strike anyway. Suddenly Jiminy enters the pool hall) * Jiminy Cricket: (Gasping) Pinocchio! So this is where we find you? How do you ever expect to be a real boy? Look at yourself * (Jiminy wipes the tobacco away from Pinocchio's mouth with his umbrella) * Jiminy Cricket: Smoking, playing pool. * (Jiminy kicks on the 8 ball but hurts his foot) * Jiminy Cricket: You're coming right home with me this minute. * Lampwick: Hey, who's the beetle? * (Lampwick picks up Jiminy) * Jiminy Cricket: Put me down. *(Jiminy's shirt covers his mouth and his voice is muffled) * Jiminy Cricket: Let me out of here, put me down. * Pinocchio: He's my conscience. He tells me what's right and wrong? * Lampwick: What? * (Lampwick drops Jiminy) * Lampwick: You mean to tell me you take orders from a grasshopper? * Jiminy Cricket: Grasshopper? Look here, you, you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your grasshopp... Uh, your conscience, if you have one. * Lampwick: Yeah yeah yeah sure screwball in the corner pocket. *(Lampwick hits the pool ball with the stick and Jiminy falls into the corner pocket. Another pool ball storms towards Jiminy but his is just able to avoid it. Lampwick laughs at Jiminy) * Jiminy Cricket: Why you young hoodlum, I'll knock your block off. * (Jiminy practises on his fighting skills but Lampwick laughs at them * Jiminy Cricket: (Angry) Why I'll take you apart and put you back together. * (Pinocchio grabs Jiminy's shirt with his forefinger and thumb to stop him) * Pinocchio: Oh dont hurt him, Jiminy. He's my best friend. * Jiminy Cricket: Why I'll... Your best friend? and what am I? Just your conscience? Okay that settles it. * Pinocchio: But Jiminy... * Jiminy Cricket: You bettered your bread now sleep in it. * Jiminy falls through the corner pocket again, bounces off a pool ball and lands on the floor. Lampwick laughs at him again. Jiminy mocks Lampwick's laugh in anger) * Jiminy Cricket: Go on, laugh make a jackass out of yourself. Am i through this is the end. * Pinocchio: But Jiminy, Lampwick says a guy only leaves once. * Jiminy Cricket: Lampwick, hmm. * (Jiminy leaves the pool hall) * Lampwick: Come on, come on, let him go. * (Lampwick pours himself and Pinocchio another beer each) Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof